unsere_kleine_farmfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Laura Ingalls Wilder
Laura Ingalls Wilder ist die Autorin der Little House Books (The Laura Years und Farmer Boy), worin sie (außer in Farmer Boy), die Protagonistin ist. In ihren Büchern (The Laura Years) erzählt sie von ihrem Leben als Pionierstochter in den USA im 19. Jahrhundert. Im ersten Buch, Laura im großen Wald, ist sie erst 5 Jahre alt, während sie im letzten Buch, Almanzo und Laura, bereits Anfang 20 ist. Kindheit Geburt Laura Elizabeth Ingalls wurde am 07.02.1867 in Wisconsin nahe der Stadt Pepin geboren. Ihre Eltern waren Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls. Laura hatte eine 2 Jahre ältere Schwester namens Mary. Sie verbrachte ihre ersten Lebensjahre in den Wäldern von Wisconsin. Leben in Wisconsin (Laura im großen Wald) 1. Umzug: Von Wisconsin nach Missouri 1868 verkaufte ihr Vater sein Land an Gustaf Gustafson und Laura zog vorübergehend mit ihrer Familie in das Haus von ihrem Großvater, Lansford Ingalls. Später zogen sie für eine kurze Zeit nach Chariton County, Missouri, wo Charles etwas Land kaufte. 2. Umzug: Von Missouri nach Kansas Im September 1869 zog die Familie Ingalls weiter in das Osage Diminished Reservat im Südosten Kansas, etwa 13 Meilen von der Grenze zu Oklahoma entfernt, in der Nähe der Stadt Independence. Dort errichtete ihr Vater das berühmte Little House on the Prairie. Im Jahr 1870 wurde Lauras jüngere Schwester Carrie geboren und ihr Vater verkaufte das Land in Charington zurück an den ursprünglichen Besitzer. Leben in Kansas (Laura in der Prärie) 3. Umzug: Von Kansas zurück nach Wisconsin Im Mai 1871 mussten die Ingalls ihre Farm im Indianerland in Kansas verlassen, weil das Siedeln dort nicht erlaubt war. Sie zogen wieder zurück nach Pepin, Wisconsin. Gustaf Gustafson, der das Land in Pepin von Charles Ingalls gekauft hatte, war zwischenzeitlich vom Kaufvertrag zurückgetreten, weil er seine Raten nicht mehr bezahlen konnte. Bis er Haus und Farm der Ingalls verlassen hatte, wohnte Laura mit ihrer Familie bei ihrem Onkel Henry Odin Quiner und ihrer Tante Polly Ingalls Quiner. Danach lebten sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Haus. Lauras Schwester, Mary Ingalls besuchte in Pepin die Barry Corner Schule und Laura wurde im Herbst ebenfalls dort eingeschult. 4. Umzug: Von Wisconsin nach Minnesota Doch 1872 mussten die Ingalls Wisconsin verlassen, da dort immer mehr Menschen siedelten und das Wild knapp wurde. Deshalb verkaufte Charles sein Land und das Haus an Andrew Anderson. Die Ingalls zogen mit in das Haus von Lauras Onkel, Peter Riley Ingalls in Pierce County. Die Familien von Charles Ingalls und Peter Riley Ingalls reisten gemeinsam nach Lake City, Wabasha County, Minnesota. Während Peter Riley Ingalls sich in der Nähe von Gillford niederließ, zog Lauras Familie weiter und ließ sich am 24.05.1874 am Plum Creek in Redwood County, Minnesota, in der Nähe von Walnut Grove nieder. Leben in Minnesota (Laura und ihre Freunde) Zunächst wohnte die Familie ein Jahr lang in einem Erdhaus, bis Charles ein richtiges Haus baute. In Walnut Grove gingen Laura und Mary wieder in die Schule und lernten die hochnäsige Nellie Owens kennen. Als Jugendliche 5. Umzug: Von Minnesota nach Iowa 6. Umzug: Von Iowa zurück nach Minnesota 7. Umzug: Von Minnesota nach South Dakota Leben in South Dakota (Laura am Silbersee, Laura und der lange Winter, Laura in der kleinen Stadt) Als Erwachsene Das Leben als Lehrerin (Lauras glückliche Jahre) Das Leben mit Almanzo Wilder (Almanzo und Laura) 8. Umzug: Von South Dakota nach Florida 9. Umzug: Von Florida zurück nach South Dakota 10. Umzug: Von South Dakota nach Missouri thumb|Laura (rechts) mit ihren Schwestern Carrie und Mary Stammbaum Lansford Ingalls ┬ Laura Colby Henry Quiner ┬ Charlotte Tucker │ │ │ │ Charles Ingalls ┬ Caroline Quiner │ ┌───────────────┬─────────────┴─────────────┬──────────────────┬───────────────────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ Mary Ingalls Laura Ingalls ┬ Almanzo Wilder Carrie Ingalls Charles Ingalls Jr. Grace Ingalls │ ┌┴──────────────┐ Rose Wilder Kind ohne Namen Auftritte *The Laura Years **Laura im großen Wald **Laura in der Prärie **Laura und ihre Freunde **Laura am Silbersee **Laura und der lange Winter **Laura in der kleinen Stadt **Lauras glückliche Jahre **Almanzo und Laura *The Rose Years **Little House on Rocky Ridge **Little Farm in the Ozarks **In the Land of the Big Red Apple **On the other Side of the Hill **Little Town in the Ozarks **New Dawn on Rocky Ridge **On the Banks of the Bayou **Bachelor Girl *Lauras Tagebücher **Unsere Farm in Missouri **Die Kinder von Mansfield **Ein Winter in Mansfield **Das Glück vergangener Tage Gallerie 0b184ef4e5d17219e0ccac2b353ae9cd.jpg 19096-004-78349B88.jpg Laura-Ingalls-Wilder-1918.jpg Laura-Ingalls-Wilder-An-American-Fixture1.jpg wilder_main_lg.jpg Kategorie:Ingalls Kategorie:Wilders Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1867 Kategorie:Gestorben 1957 Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Bewohner von Kansas Kategorie:Bewohner von Burr Oak Kategorie:Bewohner von Wisconsin Kategorie:Bewohner von South Dakota Kategorie:Bewohner von Missouri Kategorie:Bewohner von Florida Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Bewohner von Minnesota Kategorie:Laura im großen Wald Kategorie:Laura in der Prärie Kategorie:Laura und ihre Freunde Kategorie:Laura am Silbersee Kategorie:Laura und der lange Winter Kategorie:Laura in der kleinen Stadt Kategorie:Lauras glückliche Jahre Kategorie:Almanzo und Laura Kategorie:The Little House Years Kategorie:The Laura Years Kategorie:The Rose Years Kategorie:Verheiratet